Les Aventures d'Albus
by Arguei
Summary: Une série de vignettes sur la vie insouçonnée d'Albus Dumbledore, le farfelu directeur de Poudlard.


**Auteur** : Mi Skeeter, ficeuse sans scrupules.

**Série** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : débile et citronné.

**Couple** : Albus/ les citrons

**Disclameir** : Albus Dumbledore et son école ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Note/avertissement** : une idée qui m'est venue en écrivant un bonus pour « La Semaine du Gentleman »…j'aime Albus, il fallait bien que je lui rende hommage d'une certaine maniére…

Ce seront des petites vignettes plutôt courte sur les petites aventures insoupçonnées de notre directeur adoré (la suite de mes fics est toujours en écriture, celle-ci n'engageant à rien).

Allez jetez un coup d'oeuil à mon blog (adresse dans ma bio) pour voir le bonus en question, et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

* * *

**Vignette 1 :Albus patissier.**

Albus Dumbledore.

Vénérable sorcier d'une centaine d'année ; vainqueur déjà d'un mage noir, terreur d'un autre.

Directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Et fanatique invétéré des citrons.

Et de ce qui est sucré.

* * *

Or donc, Albus était un grand amateur de surcreries et de citronneries. 

Si les sucreries étaient citronnées, et si les citronneries étaient sucrées, il était encore plus content.

Mais Albus est aussi quelqu'un de passioné (certains dirait éxtrême…), et il mettait cette passion dans tout ce qu'il faisait : diriger Poudlard, aimer les citrons et le sucré, embêter Severus, combattre Voldemort…..la liste était encore longue.

Donc, il s'était lancé à corps (enfin, à estomac) perdu dans la grande chasse de la connaissance abolue ; vous l'aurez compris, Albus lisait, goutait, dévorait même tout ce qui concernait les citrons.

Et le sucré.

Il n'avait même pas à se soucier de son choléstérol, Severus lui fabiquant des potions en tout genre.

Y compris pour diminuer son taux de mauvais choléstérol…et son tour de taille.

Un jour donc, il décida de se lancer lui-même dans la création de pâtisserie au citron.

Le monde pouvait trembler, Albus Dumbledore était désormait décidé à devenir un pâtisser hors-pair.

Maintenant, il est peut-être utile de préciser que s'il est un sorcier doué, il n'est absolument pas quelqu'un de manuel.

Pas du tout même.

* * *

Il avait commencé par aller faire des emplettes dans une petite boutiqu moldues ; il voulait absolument un petit tablier jaune citron. 

Le vendeur moldu du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas appeler immédiatement les urgences psychiatriques en voyant débarquer dans sa boutique un drôle de type avec une longue barbe blanche et un jogging rose.

Il était peut-être un SDF ?

Sauf qu'il ne regretta plus sa décision lorsque l'étrange vieillard lui prit un vieux tablier jaune poussin, avec des citrons dessus, qui valait à peine deux euros…et qu'il le paya avec une piéce d'or.

* * *

Désormais armé de son petit tablier, Albus descendit aux cuisnes, où les elfes de maisons s'emprésserent de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. 

Avant de manquer de faire la premiére gréve de toute l'histoire des Elfes de maisons, lorsque l'éminent sorcier leur dit, avec un sourire, qu'il comptait faire la cuisine lui-même.

Mais il ne se démonta pas, ouvrit un livre de cuisine, et commencea à suivre les instructions sous les yeux médusés/choqués/horrifiés des elfes.

Quelques heures plus tard… 

Les elfes de maisons furent finalement soulagés de voir partir Albus, la barbe calcinée, une éspèce de…de…truc à la main.

Maintenant, ils allaient avoir du travail pour remettre la cuisine en état après que le directeur ait failli y mettre le feu plus d'une fois.

Et tout ça, avant de préparer le repas pour le diner du soir.

Voilà le genre de défi qui n'avait jamais fait peur à un bon elfe de maison.

Et c'est touts contents qu'ils se mirent à frotter en chantonnant.

* * *

Severus Snape (oui, encore et toujours lui) regarda d'un oui ; méfiant ce qu'Albus avait déposé devant lui, et qu'il appelait gateau. 

Ah.

Hem.

Bien…

Sous le regard plein d'espoir et d'anxiété, Severus ne pu resister.

Il n'avait jamais pu résister.

Grand mal lui en pris.

* * *

-Pompom, vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? 

-Sur, Albus, notre maitre des potions est un homme solide.

-Tout de même, le teint vert à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce que vous aviez voulu faire au juste, Albus ?

-Un gateau au citron…

-Et…

-Bah, en fait, lorsque je suis arrivée en cuisine, et que j'ai vu tout ces bons ingrédients, je n'ai pas pu m'emepcher d'en rajouter quelques uns…

-Comme…, demanda-t-elle, un léger doute prenant forme dans son esprit.

-Comme du caramel, du sirop de menthe, et un peu de ce qui se trouvait dans cette bouteille rouge vive sans étiquette.

Un gémissement rauque parvint du lit où était allongé le professeur Snape.

-Albus…ce qu'il y avait très certainement dans cette bouteille, c'était du fortifiant pour Elfes..eux boivent ça comme du petit lait, mais ça n'est surtout pas déstiné à un estomac humain !

-Pourtant, j'en ai mangé et je ne suis pas malade !

Pompom haussa un sourcil, se retenant de dire qu'il n'était très certainement pas humain, mais se retint.

-Enfin, je le saurais pour la prochaine fois !

Et il s'en alla tout guilleret, alors que Snape, toujours vert, poussait un gémissement de terreur.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore aurait pu faire carriére dans la patisserie, mais les elfes de maison, lorsqu'il s'apercurent que ce dernier avait vidé une bouteille de leur boisson préférée, ne le laissairent plus jamais entrer dans les cuisines. 

Du coup, il se dit que commander serait moins fatiguant que d'entamer des pourparlers avec les Elfes.

Et puis, il avait bien autre chose à faire.

Une autre de ses pasions, mais secrète celle-là.

Enfin, vivement que Severus se remette , il lui manquait un petit quelque chose…et enquiquiner Minerva, ça ne donnait pas la même chose.

Aaahh, vraiment, quelle vie il avait Albus Dumbledore !

* * *

_Pardon ?_

_Desolée ?_

_Je le referais plus ?_

_Ou peut-etre que si, justement, surtout si vous aimez voir notre cher Prof de potion se faire enquiquiner par ce cher Albus…mouhéhéhéhé_

_(rraaaah, j'vous ure, ça détend d'écrire ce genre de trucs)._


End file.
